Author's Pet
Magazine Magazine | publisher_en = Digital Manga Publishing | publisher_other = | demographic = Josei | magazine = | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = August 26, 2008 | first = | last = | volumes = 1 | volume_list = }} is a one-shot Japanese manga written and illustrated by Deathco Cotorino. It is licensed in North America by Digital Manga Publishing, which released the manga through its imprint, Juné, on August 26, 2008. ---- Poor Yuuta! He didn’t mean to knock the man down the stairs, but now he’s stuck playing slave to the cranky and gorgeous novelist Tsubaki Nishijima. Yuuta must type out the writer’s latest novel word-for-steamy-word, while hiding the fact he’s falling in love with his master! Will fact and fiction merge, or will a new romance end in tragedy? Some boys like to be playful pets, and other boys like to snarl and bite… but all the boys in AUTHOR’S PET know what it truly takes to please their masters! Whether they’re lowly shop assistance or frightened freshmen, each of these men wont stop until they’ve licked, kicked, and teased their way into your heart! Ready to play rough? Chapters '''Chapter 1: I’ll Have You Make Up for This' High school student, Yuuta Oohashi knocks Tsubaki Nishijima down the stairs. In exchange for crippling his arm, the novelist Tsubaki demands Yuuta to work as slave for him every day! Today's job is to take exact dictation of Tsubaki's words for his work in progress novel. Whaaat? What's with this perverted depiction of "Come”...!!! Isn't this sexual harassment? Chapter 2: I’ll Have You Change Your Job Tsubaki Nishijima and Yuuta Oohashi now live together happily as lovers. Tsubaki is still recovering from his injury but Yuuta is doing his best to work part-time as Tsubaki's "Slave." Tsubaki is working non-stop on his novel while Yuuta is caring for him along with getting paid for doing so. Yuuta feels awkward for doing such things and decides maybe working for Tsubaki and getting paid for doing so isn't such a great idea... But his feelings for Tsubaki don't hold back and make him hard to stay away from Tsubaki. Chapter 3: To Keep a Cat Naruse was walking home from work one night when he sees a boy all beaten up. He takes him in to his place and cares for him while the boy was sleeping. As the boy awoke Naruse found out that the boy, Mutsuki, was beaten badly by his rough ex-boyfriend. Naruse was only letting Mutsuki stay until he was recovered then he was out. Naruse couldn't let Mutsuki go back to his old life involved with having sex for money so he let him stay, however, Mutsuki didn't want his feelings for Naruse to ruin him again and is unsure of what to do. Chapter 4: The Helplessly Romantic Type Young nineteen year old Saki works at Honma Motors with his dad being the president. He still currently in training in fixing motorcycles and cars but the rest of the staff are exclaiming he is doing an excellent job. Feeling the best when he is at work because the person he loves is working for Honma Motors as well. The top Manager of Honma Motors and the person Saki loves is named Sasaragawa. They played together when they were kids. Even though Sasaragawa doesn't want Saki hugging him in public while they are working there is something going on between them behind fixing motorcycles and cars. Chapter 5: Love Battle In The Dorms The "Miyako Inn" is a city dorm for male college students. A freshman is moving into the dorms named Noriaki Mukai. He meets Youhei Kikuchi, a second year and Oohashi, a senior. Oohashi claims Kikuchi as his "pet" and Mukai can't touch him, they have a drinking competition to see who gets Kikuchi and end up passing out; failing the bet. Mukai wants to impress Kikuchi as much as he can, but when he witnesses a heart-wrenching event, he's unsure if his feelings should be going towards Kikuchi after all. '''Chapter 6: Open 24 Hours  ''' Sakamoto works at a convenience store that sells a variety of cakes. A man, exactly at eleven at night always comes and buys a ton of cakes. Who could they be for? Eventually, Sakamoto finds out "The Awful Cake Man's" name is actually Shirokawa. Sakamoto decides to cook an actual dinner at his place and gets to know more about this man with his cake sweet tooth. An unfortunate event happens with Sakamoto's job and doesn't know if he could work anywhere else... until Shirokawa springs an idea on him. '''Chapter 7 - What Should I Do  ''' Kawatani always shows up late for school, with his book bag flat, his uniform messy and his hair is too long, Sanai and older student along with being the "Mortality Police" angers about Kawatani being unorganized but prefers that if he were actually organized! "What should I do?!" Kawatani groans. Reception ActiveAnime's Holly Ellingwood commends the manga for its attractive art style "with some explicit scenes that are not overly graphic yet very tender". Mania.com's Danielle van Gorder comments on the variety of the length of the stories and the stories themselves allowed the book to remain "fresh and unpredictable, despite the general lack of development". Comic Book Bin's Leroy Douresseaux comments that the manga's "tales are fun, sexy, comic romps full of good-natured, lustful ribbing". References Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Manga of 2008 Category:Manga anthologies Category:Josei manga Category:Yaoi tl:Author's Pet